Cinta Sang Naruto
by Fvvn
Summary: Padahal akulah yang pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata. Padahal, kami sering main bersama, makan bersama, bahkan tidur bersama. tapi, tetap saja Uchiha Sasuke lah yang menjadi pacarnya. Seandainya saja aku…


**Title :** Cinta Sang Naruto

**Desclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **Fic pendek oneshot, rasanya sih, nggak ada OOC *awas lu ya kalo sampe boong!* dijamin nyesel kalo udah baca nggak diterusin sampe abis *Maksud loe? PD gilaa* Hmm, bingung mau kasih warn apa *BOOM!*

**Genre :** Romance

**Rate :** T

**Summary : **Padahal akulah yang pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata. Padahal, kami sering main bersama, makan bersama, bahkan tidur bersama. tapi, tetap saja Uchiha Sasuke lah yang menjadi pacarnya.Seandainya saja aku…

**Untuk Cinta yang Aneh**

**ONESHOT**

**oOo**

Hujan dan Salju turun membasahi bumi. Malam ini terasa dingin, apalagi angin kencang masih sibuk meniupkan beberapa gorden jendela kamar yang terlihat berterbangan ke sana kemari. Tapi dia..

Dia masih sibuk merajut topi rajut untuk seseorang yang dicintainya, dikasihinya… padahal hari sudah malam? Apakah dia tidak merasa lelah…?

Aku tahu, kalau suatu saat hari seperti ini pasti akan terjadi.. hari di mana orang yang kusayangi, Hinata Hyuuga, akan berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke, bocah bermata berlian hitam dengan gaya rambut mencoloknya.

Gara-gara Sasuke, gadis lavender favoritku itu menjadi lupa denganku, dan isi kepalanya selalu di hiasi oleh nama 'Sasuke'

Aku diabaikannya..

Aku di nomor dua kan olehnya...

Aku sering ditinggal sendirian..

Menyebalkan.

Padahal aku lah yang pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata. Mama nya yang membawaku untuk bertemu dengannya. Ketika itu, umur Hinata masih 7 tahun,

"Hinata, mama membawakanmu seorang teman, ajak bermain yaa," suara mamanya begitu halus saat membawaku menghadap kepada anaknya,

"Waa! Ayo kita main,"

saat itupun, Hinata begitu cantik. karena aura cerianya tidak pernah padam sekalipun. Dan hari itu, adalah hari dimana Hinata tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya kepadaku. Aku langsung jatuh hati padanya,

kepada Sang lavender, bermata kelabu bak mutiara..

Setelah bertemu pun, kami berdua sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, main bersama, makan bersama, dan tidur bersama. Aku sering di peluk olehnya, dahiku selalu di cium dan kepalaku dielusnya dengan lembut. Tangannya sangat halus…

Namun, sejak ada Sasuke… gadis itu kini bukan milikku lagi,

"Naruto, kau belum tidur?" tanyanya manis di sela-sela merajut. Aku mengangguk perlahan, memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

"Uwah… sebenarnya aku sudah ngantuk, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan topi rajut buatanku ini," gadis itu tersenyum tegar. Uchiha Sasuke sangat beruntung sekali mendapatkannya.

Tak lama gadis itu berucap demikian, tiba-tiba saja tubuh mungilnya terkapar di atas lantai.

'_Hinata? Tertidur?'_

Cepat-cepat aku berusaha untuk menarik futon miliknya, namun, aku tak kuasa…

'_Ugh.. beraat'_

Aku tidak bisa menarik futon besar itu dengan gigi-gigiku… karena itulah, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk melemparkan beberapa boneka di kamarnya untuk menghangatkan tubuh dinginnya yang berkulit pucat itu. Tubuh Hinata tenggelam dari tumpukan boneka-boneka yang kulempari kearahnya. Lucu juga,

"Guk"

Ah, aku bisa mendekatinya… bulu matanya begitu lentik, aku bisa menyentuhnya sampai sedekat ini. Meskipun aku bukan pacarnya, setidaknya, inilah hak istimewa yang kupunya sebagai seorang anjing peliharaan terhadap majikannya sendiri. Aku bisa memeluknya dalam lelap..

Seandainya, aku berwujud manusia, mungkin saja.. perasaanku ini bisa kusampaikan. Tetesan air mata ini kusimbolkan sebagai lambang bahagia terhadap Hinata. Asalkan majikanku senang, aku pun merasa senang.

Hingga pagipun menjelang, Hinata terbangun lebih dahulu daripada aku.

"Selamat pagi!"

ia menyapaku dengan senyum malaikatnya seperti biasa. Pakaiannya sudah rapi, dan sepertinya di musim salju ini, ia ada kencan khusus dengan pacarnya yang super elit dan pintar seperti Sasuke. Huh… aku pasti di tinggalkannya lagi,

"Naruto, hari ini aku ada kencan dengan Sasuke-kun di tepi sungai,"

Tuh kan? Apa kubilang.. wajah bahagia Hinata mudah sekali terbaca olehku.. aku pasti ditinggalkan lagi olehnya, sendirian di kamar kecil ini.

"Oh iya Naruto… ini untukmu,"

PLUK

Sebuah topi rajut hangat berwarna merah hinggap di atas kepalaku. Ta-tapi… bukankah topi ini dirajutkan oleh Hinata untuk Sasuke?

"Aku juga punya hadiah untukmu Naruto. Semalaman, aku merajut topi ini, dan untunglah aku sempat membuatnya…" Hinata tersenyum lagi.

Aku… aku kira, aku pikir… Hinata, tidak akan peduli lagi padaku?

"Eh Naruto, kau ikut ke tepi sungai bersamaku ya? Kita bertiga, aku, kau dan Sasuke akan bermain bersama disana… pasti menyenangkan,"

Ia mengangkatku, kemudian menciumku lagi di dahi. Setelah itu, akupun di turunkannya…

Aku masih terperanjat heran, dan bengong,

'_Hinata baik sekali.. ' _

ia bahkan mengajakku bermain bersama di tengah kencannya. Aku… merasa sangat bahagia. Kilauan mataku berkaca-kaca memandangi punggung kecilnya dari belakang. Gadis itu, membuatku meneteskan air mata bahagia yang amat sangat dalam.

"Ayo kita pergi Naruto," Hinata berjalan menuju pintu dan berniat untuk memutar knopnya. Sementara aku, sedang sibuk terpaku di belakangnya.

Seandainya… seandainya wujudku seorang manusia… saat ini aku pasti tengah berlutut di hadapanmu. Kubukakan segenap rasa cintaku yang paling dalam. Karena..

Karena Aku sangat menyukaimu, Hinata…

apakah kau dapat merasakan perasaanku? Bisakah kau menyadarinya? walau hanya sebentar… walau hanya sekilas saja, aku ingin mengungkapkan, perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar hubungan majikan dan anjing peliharaan ini…

Aku menatapnya dengan mata yang memancarkan rasa cinta, sementara itu, jantungku dibuatnya berdetak cepat saat gadis berambut biru itu membalikkan badannya dan kembali memandangku dengan sebuah senyuman tulus,

"Aku juga menyayangimu Naruto,"

Apakah perasaan ini…. Tersampaikan?

**oOo**

**TAMAT**

**Sakura : Ii Naruto, lo So suitt bangeeet! *pembaca kesatu***

**Ino : iya ihh! So suiit mampus lo Nar! Kyaa~ *pembaca kedua***

**Naruto : tapi gue dijadiin anjing sama Fuji di fic nya yang satu ini *agak pundung***

**Fuji : tapi lo tetep so sweet tau! kalo nggak percaya, baca deh komik Hug me kiss me, wuiih! *penulis yang ikutan baca***

**Naruto : promosi loe?**

**Fuji : Yoyoy!**

**Sakura : Fuji-chaan~ aku kok jarang muncul lagi di fic mu?**

**Fuji : Hmm… bingung kalo mau bikin cerita tentang lo Sak… gimana, kalo di HOH lo gue pasangin sama Neji? Ntar porsi lo gue gedein kalo bagian bareng Neji.. gimana?**

**Neji : *batuk darah***

**Sakura : Neji_ maksud banget batuk loe *angkat kursi* Fuji_ Kyaa! Gapapa! Sankyou ya~**

**Fuji : Hm.. tak masalah! xD**

**Ino : aku aku? Aku sekalinya muncul, nista banget…**

**Fuji : hehehe.. maaph yak?**

**Ino : huuu! Maaph, maaph… mangap aja sono! *nendang Fuji***

**A/N : **Inspirasi fic ini kudapat dari komik Hug me, Kiss me nya Chiba Kozue.. Nangiss aku bacanya… anjingnya so sweeet bangeeet! Apalagi, waktu anjingnya berlutut itu, wujud cowoknya juga digambarin oleh Chiba Kozue-sensei dan itu kereeeen mampus! *tergila-gila*

Jadi, gimana Minna?

**Thanks ya udah mau baca~! xD**

**Love you all *halah* xDD **


End file.
